1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of pincers for assembling and disassembling the springs of the brake shoes in a drum brake, particularly to one able to be handled with ease and less labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a brake drum of a brake device of an automobile is installed on the axle for rotating together, having two brake shoes 1 disposed oppositely in the interior, as shown in FIG. 1. The two brake shoes 1 are respectively provided with plural hook holes 10 for receiving two hook ends 20 of strong springs 2 so as to always urge inward the two brake shoes 1, and each brake shoe 1 is fixed on the outer side with a brake lining 11 made of a coarse material and able to endure abrasion. When the brake of an automobile is actuated, two brake shoes 1 force two brake linings 11 to move outward and press the inner sides of the brake drum and accordingly produce a great frictional force to control the wheels of an automobile to stop. But, these brake linings 11 will gradually be worn off after the brake is employed for long, and under this condition, the brake shoes 1 have to be replaced with new ones so as to maintain the proper function of the brake and ensure safety of driving.
For the present, the strong springs 2 tightly hooking the brake shoes 1 are forcefully disassembled by means of a pair of needle nose pliers. However, when a pair of needle nose pliers clamps the hook end 20 of the spring 2 to carry out assembling and disassembling, it is not kept stable by any fulcrum, therefore a user has to pull it with a very huge force, thus not only increasing difficulty in assembling and disassembling and wasting labor and time but also possibly resulting in damage to the tools or to the components of an automobile.
This invention has been devised to offer a pair of pincers for assembling and disassembling the spring of the brake shoes in a drum brake, able to be operated with quickness and less force.
The feature of the invention is a position lever and a hook lever pivotally combined oppositely. The position lever has its upper end formed with a ball joint fitted around with a position member. The hook lever has its upper end formed with a hook facing the position member of the position lever. The position member further has a sleeve receiving the ball joint therein, able to turn around but impossible to disengage from the ball joint. Besides, the position member has it upper side formed with ratchet teeth, and the position lever and the hook lever respectively have a handle disposed at a lower portion, with one of the two handles provided with a lengthwise groove and a blocking member at the lower end.